Tainted
by NkiyaNuk
Summary: A/U. As the title suggests, this is a story about two broken people who try to mend each other.A story about love, trust, friendship and comfort. First fanfic, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Laying on her bed face down Andy couldn't help but cry as she thought back to the events of the past hour. _**What would life be like if you were around?**_ she thought to herself. She couldn't help but cringe as she looked at her bruised arms, she looked around the dark lit room as she continued to shed a few more tears before trying to wipe them again for the umpteenth time that day. Andy was disturbed from her thoughts by the sound of a woman's yell downstairs. "ANDY"!

Disorientated, Andy woke up to the sound of her friend's very loud music in the kitchen. **When will they end?** she thought out loud. "When will what end?" Asked Traci as she entered the room seeming to be looking for something. "uhmm nothing". Traci knew Andy had been having nightmares for some time, she'd sometimes wake up to Andy kicking and screaming, she saw just how much her friend struggled and it pained her that she couldn't do anything to help. "What are you looking for?" Andy asked as she raised her brown Bambi eyes at her. "Found it", Traci replied as she raised her car keys for Andy to see.

 _"_ _ **You are never going to amount to anything" , "You are so useless**_ **"** , Andy was bought back to reality by the sound of her friend's shrilling voice yet again, "Andy" called Traci for the millionth time! Andy raised her head, "Huh?" she said. "Are you even listening?". "Yes I am " she said, sounding nonchalant.

"I'm gonna go" said Andy breaking the silence. "Huh" asked Traci looking very confused. "The funeral, I'm gonna go"

"Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is then it is not funny! Tell me it's joke". Traci kept on rambling. "Andy?"

Andy took a deep breathe before she attempted to try and make her friend understand, calm her down. Of course she wasn't joking. Two weeks ago when she early got hit by a car on her way to work she saw how her life almost "literally" flashed before her eyes, that made her think about both the future and the past. It led her to make this final decision, the decision to attend this funeral. "Traci... I have decided and it's final, I'm going to go to that funeral"

"You do know that you don't have to right? No, you don't need to go, why do you even want to go?". Ignoring the last question Andy jut took her glass as she stood up to go to the kitchen to get her self a glass of water. "I know I know I know", sighing Andy put the glass down and turned to face Traci who had also left the bedroom and followed her friend to the kitchen. Andy spoke again, "I know I don't have to but I want to, in fact I need to."

* * *

Frank couldn't help but smile as he saw Oliver and Sam walk in through the bullpen window. He was happy to see his friend, his brother back in one piece. It made him very happy t know that he was finally back home safe and sound. **_Hope he is not leaving us yet again soon this tme hopefully he sticks around a little longer,_** Frank thought.

"Welcome back home Sammy" said Oliver while giving his friend a hug and giving him a handshake. "It sure feels good to be home" said Sam who looked anything but happy. Instead you'd swear he wanted to be anywhere but back home, Toronto, 15th division, where he left all the people he considers family. Sam looked unhappy, but not that he ever looked happy but this time though, there was something different about him, even his yes were different; they looked hopeless, soulless and just plain sad.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll see everyone after", Sam said as he hurried to the locker rooms and avoided any futher talkin with his friend, he didn't want anymre question about his undercover stint, in fact he wanted all but to ever hear about it. All he wanted was just to take a very long shower and then drive hi truck back to his house. **_Oh how he needed a cold beer.._**

* * *

 ** _A/N: So this is my first ever fanficton! I've always been more of a reader, one who likes to read other people's work and admire but I thought lemme just give it a try and see how it goes! So I'm not completely sure with how this story will go! But its definitely McSwarek as I'm a big McSwarek shipper. Anyway hope you like it, whether or not thi story continues depends on you guys, if you like it then yes I'll continue_**

 ** _I hope you like it and wish that I'm not that much of a terrible writer!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all the great reviews, they sure did put a smile in my face. Constructive criticism is appreciated. So here's chapter 2**

Andy disliked drunk drivers with everything and every little fibre in her, no 'dislike' was an understatement. She hated drunk drivers to the core, she hated them with everything. So whenever a drunk driver was bought in and she was on desk duty she would just ask someone who was close by, like Dov or even Gail the ice princess to book them. Seeing a drunk driver just bought so much painful memories to her, memories she would like to keep hidden so far away, she didn't like to be reminded just how cruel and unfair it is in this world. So as she saw Dov bring what looked to be a drunk driver she just excused herself to the bathroom, she did not need to be told that it was a case of drinking and driving, she could spot drunk drivers from a mile.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom", said Andy to Chris who was also assigned on desk duty that day.

"Cool, I'll book him," replied Chris.

As she stood up Andy continued to think about her hatred towards drunk drivers and how they gave her a bad chill. When she was only 13 years old, Andy's parents, Claire and Tommy McNally died in a car crash. Of course it wasn't their fault, they were hit by a drunk driver on their way to pick her up from school. The crash caused their car to roll over twice till it laid upside down. The drunk driver walked away with ony a few injuries and her parents died. Her mom reportedly died on the scene while her dad died on his way to the hospital. Her dad was a cop so knowing the dangers of drinking and driving he would have never have got behind the wheel while intoxicated. A tear fell when she thought about everything but he quickly wiped it away as soon as it appeared.

Life as she knew it changed for Andy after her parents died, the fact that she did not have an aunt or an uncle or anyone close to her parents who would become her legal guardian and take care of her did not make matters better, in fact its what made matters worse. Moving from foster home to foster home became the new life for her, Andy moved a lot between families, either because her foster parents had had enough of her "bratty" behavior as they called it or because of their abusive nature. She finally broke free when she turned 18 and decided to run away from her then foster home.

Disrupting herself from her thoughts Andy took out her phone to check her phone to see if she had any texts from Traci. Traci had called in sick that day, she took out her phone and dialed the all too familiar number, it rang only once before it was picked by the person from the other end. "Hey Trace, hi just wanted to check up on you", "Okay, I'm glad you are feeling better. I'll come se you after work, and I'll bring you something to eat" "Goodbye", Andy ended the call with Traci and continued walking.

Instead of going to the bathroom like she told Chris, she decided to go to the kitchen instead, _yes the kitchen_ she thought. Considering she was late that morning and she had skipped breakfast which meant she hadn't had coffee., the kitchen it was. ** _I cant believe I haven't had coffee today,_** she thought. As she turned the corner to the kitchen, Andy couldn't believe her eyes. Was it him? Was it really him or were her eyes deceiving? She saw a figure in the kitchen, a very familiar figure. Although his back was pointed to her, she could easily make out who it was. Or could she? Was she really missing him that much that she was even seeing him in places where he possibly couldn't ever be, yeah it just couldn't be him right? What would he be doing at a police station anyway? No its not him she told her self, it just can't be. She thought of just going back to her desk and keep on working but curiosity got the best of her and she just decided to go see for herself, prove herself wrong or _right._ Be sure it wasn't him. She missed him so much , life hadn't been the same without him.

* * *

Sam was just tired, but then he preferred going to work than sitting around his empty lonely home, even if it he wasn't cleared for duty yet. He never had a problem with his life before, but ever since he met her he started to notice just how lonely his life used to be before she came into his life, funny how he never saw anything wrong with his lonely life. After his shower he decided to drive to 15 and say hi to everyone on his way to Guns and Gangs to give his full report on his undercover stint.

Upon entering the bullpen Sam saw a few new faces, _**must be the new batch of rookies**_ he thought. He said hi to a few familiar faces before he decided to go to the kitchen and have another cup of coffee, he sure has missed having proper coffee unlike the stuff he had undercover in his crappy apartment.

Andy finally had enough guts to enter the kitchen just as the familiar figure turned and they found themselves face to face. Horror and disbelief crossed Sam's face before he covered the shock with a tight smile. Andy's mouth hung open and it was as though she had just seen a ghost. "JD?" Andy asked shocked.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hi guys thanks again! I hope I do answer a few of your questions in this chapter and I hope you like the chapter. Tell me what you think :-) ! The funeral, hahaha I'll clear it all up in the next chapter but with this chapter hopefully you'll be able to maybe guess who's funeral it might be?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3  
**_

 **A/N: I know it has been a while but I'm back now, I've just been so busy with school. im done with my exams so I'll be updating a lot from now on. And to everyone who followed and reviewed this story, thank you so much! im thankful to everyone who viewed, and ummm constructive criticism is welcome. Okay enough with the rumbling, shall we? The story I mean :-D** ** _Here you go, hope you love it!_**

* * *

Andy finally had enough guts to enter the kitchen just as the familiar figure turned and they found themselves face to face. Horror and disbelief crossed Sam's face before he covered the shock with a tight smile. Andy's mouth hung open and it was as though she had just seen a ghost. "JD?" Andy asked shocked.

Sam was focusing his eyes on anything other than Andy, he found everything so interesting and enticing in that moment, even the walls that he had grown used to. He looked up to the ceiling and then bought his eyes back to Andy but what he saw there made him crumble inside, that hurt that bore Andy's pretty face was just too much for him to handle, he couldn't stand at looking at her which held so much sadness than he'd ever seen before so instead he drifted his eyes away from her, he looked straight at the wall as if he'd never seen it before because it seemed to be that interesting to him, from the wall then to his coffee mug which was yet to be filled with coffee.

The deadpan silence was deafening for both Andy and Sam, not to mention awkward. On a scale of one to ten, it was probably on a twelve which was entirely a new different scale. Sam couldn't help but fidget with his coffee cup, he couldn't exactly look at the wall anymore, he probably bore holes into the wall during his staring contest with it about 5 minutes earlier plus the fact that there was a pair of eyes boring holes to his head didn't make matters easier. Sam felt scrutinized under Andy's stares, she looked at him from the head to the toes again and again as if to make sure she was seeing right. She stared until something caught her attention, was that a badge on the loop of his jeans? It simply couldn't be, but it really was, the reality hit her hard, with a force so great she couldn't help but stare, at the ** _badge,_** her new object of interest.

Andy was numb or was she? For five minutes she couldn't do anything, couldn't even react to seeing JD, she was just too shocked to react, to scream at him or just turn out and walk out of the kitchen. In fact she was glued to the spot, she couldn't move a muscle, she wasn't sure if this was some sort of twisted game that her mind was playing on her or if it was real, and she honestly couldn't find the strength in her to pinch her self to see if she was really awake or just dreaming. When she finally gathered enough strength to move her musles, she moved her hand to her face to wipe away the tears that had now streaked her sad face. She wiped away the tears in the most unladylike fashion but in that moment she couldn't find it in her to care, she was just simply too hurt to give a care, too shocked, she felt stupid, she couldn't believe she had fell victim to this man's lies, so he was a cop? The badge that resided on his loop said that much, it didn't need a rocket scientist to figure that much out. _**The badge gave it all away.**_

 _ **'I need to think', "I need to breathe', 'I need to get out of here'**_ , she thought. Andy couldn't take it anymore, 'Is his name even JD', she thought. _**'No Andy, calm down, there's probably another explanation for this'.** _

"JD?" , Andy finally found her voice again. "Is that even your real name?" she asked.

"Andy-", that's all Sam could say. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, he couldn't find any words to say to the distressed Andy.

* * *

"Hey Chris, have you seen Andy?" shouted Dov to Chris, "ummm yeah, she went to the bathroom I think, she said she'd be back soon".

"Oh cool, thanks, I'll just wait for her. We supposed to be having lunch today and we should've left-", "yep 5 minutes ago" Dov trailed off with feigned irritation, he took a long deep breath. It wasn't that he was pissed, he just hated waiting , especially today, he wa having a really bad day, the fact that he was riding with the Gail the Ice Princess didn't make it any better, he almost swore that girl had a frozen heart. Dov decided to go make himself coffee while waiting for his friend to come back from wherever she went.

"Want coffee?" asked Dov as he stood up to go to the kitchen , "Sure" replied Chris while filing something, he was so focused on the task at hand he didn't even bother to look up.

"Coming right up" replied Dov.

* * *

 _ **Let me try again**_ , Sam thought to himself. "Andy, I-" Sam was interrupted before he could even go any further.

"Andy, there you are, forgot about our lunch date?" Dov continued on rambling before he noticed another figure in the room, he quickly stopped himself from rumbling any further. When Andy didn't say anything in return or make any effort to turn around at least and acknowledge him, Dov called her name again.

"Andy",

"Yeah?" she replied sounding so detached, distant and nonchalant. Andy just couldn't take it anymore, everything was suddenly just too much for her to handle, the news about her stepmom's passing and now this, JD, him or whoever this man was. ' _ **How could I have been so stupid?',** _ she let her guard around him, she trusted him and he lied to her. "Excuse me", Andy said to no one in particular before she practically ran out of the kitchen.

Sam looked shocked, **_what just happened?_** Before he could gather his thoughts-

"You" Dov said accusingly with a very cold voice, he gave Sam a very menacing glare. "What did you do?" he continued, but Dov didn't even bother waiting for an answer first he needed to find his friend and make sure she's okay, so before even Sam could reply Dov was already out of the door, he too practically running, beginning his search party for Andy.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So there you have it people, hope the story is starting to make sense right?** _


End file.
